russelfandomcom-20200213-history
BBC Radio
Philippine TV & Radio Schedules "It's all about the schedule of the Philippine radio & TV'' ABOUT TV5 Sked (Part 1) (2014) Posted by phtvradiosked on January 14, 2014 Posted in: Uncategorized. Leave a comment Monday-Friday 5 am- Monday: Word of the Lourd Tuesday: Mondo Manu Wednesday: Take Out Thursday: Astig Friday: Kwentong Kanto 5:05 am – Reaksyon (replay) 5:30 am – Good Morning Club 8 am – Jungle Junction 8:30 am – Phineas & Ferb 9 am – Gargoyles 9:30 am – Oggy and the Cockroaches Later 7 am – Gargoyles 7:30 am – Fish Hooks 8 am – Kick Buttowski 8:30 am – Phineas & Ferb 9 am – Oggy and the Cockroaches 9:30 am – Ben 10: Ultimate Alien 10 am – Johnny Bravo 10:30 am – Adventure Time 11 am – Ben 10: Ultimate Alien 11:30 am – Likeable or Not (later removed) 12:30 pm – Sine Ko 5ingko (later at 12 nn) Later 10 am – Sine Ko 5ingko / Movie Max 5 Later added: 4 pm – Showbiz Police 4:30 pm – Face the People 5:30 pm – T3 Reload 6 pm – Aksyon 7 pm – Let’s Ask Pilipinas / Beki Boxer 7:30 pm – Madam Chairman / Confessions of a Torpe 8 pm – Mon: Monday Night Blockbusters / PBA (LIVE) Tues: Tuesday Happy Hour / Studio5 Original Movies / PBA (LIVE) Wed & Fri: PBA (LIVE) Thurs: For Love or Money / Obsession / Kuwentong Gilas finale (8 pm) Positive / Asia’s Next Top Model 2 (9 pm) / Thurs: Movie Max 5 (8 pm) and Kuwentong Gilas finale (9:30 pm) 10 pm – Mon: Demolition Job Tues: Numero Wed: History with Lourd Thurs: Dayo / Bigtime Fri: Astig 10:20 pm – Pilipinas News 10:50 pm – Reaksyon 11:05 pm to 11:35 pm (later removed: Mon & Thurs)- Monday: Cocktales / PBA (until 1 am) Tuesday: Wasak / PBA (until 1 am) Wednesday: PBA (until 1 am) Thursday: Chef vs. Mom Friday: PBA (until 1 am) Later (Mon, Tues & Thurs, later weeknights) 11:05 pm – Showbiz Police (replay) 11:30 pm to 12 mn – T3 Reload (replay) Saturday 5:30 am – Family Matters 6:30 am – Imagination Movers / Yin Yang Yo 7 am – Yin Yang Yo / Adventure Time 7:30 am – Kick Buttowski / Dexter’s Laboratory 8 am – The Marvelous Midadventures of Flapjack / The Amazing World of Gumball 8:30 am – The Amazing World of Gumball / Regular Show 9 am – Regular Show / The Powerpuff Girls 9:30 am – Powerpuff Girls Z / Johnny Bravo 10 am – Symbionic Titan / Ben 10 Later added: 10:30 am – Ben 10: Omniverse 10:30 am – TV5 Kids Movie (later at 11 am) 12 nn – Sabado Sinerama (later at 12:45 pm) (later as Movie Max 5) 3:30 pm – PBA (LIVE) 5:30 pm – Aksyon Weekend 6 pm – Showbiz Police / Magic Gimik Revealed 6:45 pm – Pinoy Explorer 7:45 pm – Tropa Moko Unli 8:45 pm – Killer Karaoke: Pinoy Naman 9:45 pm – Juan Direction Later 3 pm – PBA (LIVE) 4:45 pm – Aksyon Weekend 5:15 pm – PBA (LIVE) 7:15 pm – Tropa Moko Unli 8:15 pm – Celebrity Dance Battle / One of the Boys 9:15 pm – Killer Karaoke (Philippine version) / Celebrity Dance Battle 10:15 pm – What’s Up, Doods? 11:15 pm – Spin Nation 12:15 am – Pilipinas News 12:45 am to 2:45 am – PBA Later 10:15 pm – Kaya 11:15 pm – Spin Nation 12:15 am to 12:45 am – Pilipinas News Later added: 12:45 am to 2:45 am – PBA (later removed) Sunday 5:15 am – Balitang 60 6 am – Sunday TV Mass 7 am – Power to Unite 7:30 am – Yin Yang Yo / Imagination Movers 8 am – Kick Buttowski / Combo Ninos 8:30 am – Regular Show / Stitch 9 am – Powerpuff Girls Z / Gravity Falls 9:30 am – Symbionic Titan / Dave The Barbarian Later added: 10 am – The Replacements 10:30 am – Generator Rex / The Emperor’s New School 11 am – Philip Lifestyle Guy Later: 10:30 am – TV5 Kids Movie 12 nn – Sunday Sineplex 2 pm – Video Incredible (rerun) Later 11 am – Sunday Sineplex / Movie Max 5 3 pm – PBA (LIVE) 7:15 pm – Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Philippine version) 8:15 pm – Wow Mali Pa Rin 9:15 pm – The Mega and the Songwriter 10:15 pm – Sunday Sineplex 11:45 pm to 12:15 am – Pilipinas News Later 9:15 pm – Sunday Sineplex 10:45 pm to 11:15 pm – Pilipinas News Later 10:45 pm – Juan Direction 11:15 pm to 11:45 pm – Pilipinas News Later 9:15 pm – Juan Direction 9:45 pm – Sunday Sineplex / Beki Boxer marathon 11:15 pm – Pilipinas News (later at 11:45 pm) 11:45 pm to 12:15 am – Demolition Job (replay) (later at 12:15 am to 12:45 am) Later 9:15 pm – Movie Max 5 10:45 pm – Juan Direction 11:15 pm – Pilipinas News 11:45 pm to 12:15 am – Demolition Job (replay) TV5 airs NFL Superbowl 2014 (also on Aksyon TV), Ronda Pilipinas, and TV5 and Aksyon TV airs Sochi Winter Olympics 2014 and NCAA March Madness 2014 and Asian Men’s Volleyball Championship 2014 (also on Aksyon TV) and Kuwentong Gilas (also on Aksyon TV). Category:BBC Radio Category:Radio broadcasting companies of the United Kingdom Category:Internet radio in the United Kingdom Category:Operational Divisions BBC Category:Peabody Award winners Category:Radio during World War II Category:Radio stations established in 1927 Category:Entertainment companies established in 1927 Category:1927 establishments in England Category:British companies established in 1927